


You Made Me Live

by Corbella0417



Series: Destiel Drabble 'Verse [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas loves his hunter, Dean likes to sing and Cas likes to listen, M/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, human!Cas, hunter!dean, they have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is worried that Cas...who's now human...won't be happy with him and his new life. But Cas is happy with him, Dean is the one who showed him he could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Made Me Live

**Author's Note:**

> A little sad and a little fluffy but sweet I think. I don't know about you but I could listen to him sing all day... 
> 
> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

Cas woke up to the sound of Dean singing, his soft voice streaming through the baby monitor by the bed. He loved hearing him sing and hummed along to the tune of ‘Hey Jude’. 

Silently he climbed out of bed and put on his robe. The hallway was dark except for the soft glow of the lamps lit along the walls. Grace’s door was partially closed and as he got closer he could hear Dean even clearer. 

The door barely creaked as he pushed it open and looked around. Dean stood by the window as he watched the rain outside. Grace was in his arms as he sang to her, his voice like smooth velvet. 

Dean almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning and smiling when he saw Cas. “Hey babe, sorry did I wake you up?” 

Cas shook his head. “No, it’s fine. Was she crying again?” He asked as he stroked a finger over their daughter’s soft cheek. 

“Yeah, about an hour ago. I just got her back to sleep.” 

Castiel hummed happily as he wrapped his arms around the hunter’s shoulders, taking in his smell and the sight of their beautiful baby. “I can’t believe we made it this far,” he said with a hint of surprise. 

They walked to the crib and laid the sleeping baby back down, covering her with a blanket as she cooed sleepily. Dean turned back to him then. “As long as we’re together Cas, we can do anything. We’re a team right?” He kissed Cas softly, a gentle brush of his lips. 

When they separated Cas smiled shyly. “We are a team.” 

After checking on Grace one more time they went back to bed. Dean slid in behind Cas and held him close, wrapping his arms around the former Angel. He played with their mixed fingers as he tried to push away that nagging thought. But it finally won and he had to ask. 

“Hey Cas?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Do you ever regret this…us?” 

Cas pulled away and sat up, turning to look at him with concern. “Why would you think that?” 

Dean laid there and stared at his hands. “It’s just…. You were an Angel Cas. You were a soldier of God. Now you’re human and it’s because of me. I’m just worried you might not be happy here…with us…” 

Castiel sighed as he took Dean’s hands in his. “You’re right, I was a soldier. I fought wars and won them. And I obeyed orders, following blindly to every command I was given. Until I met you Dean.” He made the hunter look at him. “You showed me I could follow my own path and live my own life. You taught me I could fall in love.” 

Castiel scooted closer and looked him right in the eye. “You gave me a home, you gave me love, and now you’ve given me a family. Without you I never would have had any of that. It wouldn’t have been possible for me.” 

“So you’re happy here? With me?” 

Castiel leaned down and kissed him, licking along the seam of Dean’s mouth until he was granted access. The kiss wasn’t heated but it was deep, more emotion conveyed through that kiss than words could say. 

When they pulled away Dean was breathless, his hands gripping Cas’ nightshirt. 

“Yes Dean, I’m very happy here.” 

They fell asleep a few minutes later, Cas back in Dean’s arms as the hunter rubbed his face into his neck.


End file.
